Independently Rescued
by realornotreal22
Summary: Lorelai is 17 and through with her life in Hartford. She takes off with her daughter in her arms. Lorelai and Rory's life in Stars Hollow. Luke and Lorelai MUCH sooner than in the series. PLEASE read and review!
1. Saturday Night's All Right For Fighting

_Author's note: I had this little thought in my head. I hope you like it. _

_**Disclaimer: I own nada! And for all those who don't speak any Spanish whatsoever…I own nothing. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Dad."

Lorelai Gilmore walked into her father's office and sat down opposite him.

"Hello, Lorelai." Richard Gilmore said in a hard voice without glancing up at her.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"I'm working, Lorelai." He said in that same cold, hard voice.

She winced theatrically at the tone. He noticed nothing, for he hadn't bothered to look up at her still.

"Is there something you specifically needed? If not, I would prefer to work in peace." He spoke to her as if she were an unwanted secretary.

"I just-" She broke off, sighing sadly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing…"

Richard flipped through the file laying open on his desk, his eyes never leaving the pages in front of him, never meeting the blue eyed gaze of his 17 year old daughter.

"I'm fine. Lorelai. Thank you for coming in. I will see you at dinner."

He dismissed her with slight nod of his head, making it clear that he neither welcomed or enjoyed her company. Lorelai stood swiftly, fleeing the room as her eyes began to sting with unshed tears. She walked as fast as she could to the bathroom without actually breaking into a full-fledged run. As the door shut quietly behind her, she slid down the length of it, ending up with her back to the door and her arms wrapped around her knees. The tears began to fall as she thought about her relationship with her father. She laid her wet cheek upon her jean covered knee, stifling her sobs with her upper arm. It broke her heart to know just how much she'd disappointed and hurt Richard by getting pregnant. She missed him doting on her and defending her whenever her mother became too critical. She missed him asking about her day, she missed his curiosity, she missed how much he used to care. In truth, she really just missed him with all her heart. She exhaled loudly, hearing it come out as a lonely sigh, and wiped her tear-stained cheeks with her sleeves. She stood and washed her face before heading out the door and down the hall to her daughter's room. Before she'd reached the door, a rough hand pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Emily whispered dangerously.

"I was going to check on my daughter. The Nanny said I could come back in 20 minutes…" Lorelai said, pulling her arm out of her Mother's grasp on the pretense of checking her overly expensive silver watch.

"No. She's just been put down for her nap. You should've stayed earlier." Emily said rudely.

"But the Nanny told me to come back in 20 minutes!" She whispered angrily.

"Do _not _take that tone with me." Emily whispered menacingly before grabbing Lorelai's shoulder and dragging her away from Rory's room.

"She has been put to sleep and you will _not _disturb her." Lorelai didn't like the way she'd said 'put to sleep', as though her daughter were a dog. "In fact, stay away from the third floor entirely. I will let you know when you're allowed to see her." Emily snarled before turning on her heel and heading to the kitchen to fire the maid.

Lorelai stared after her, thunderstruck. _She will let me know when I am _allowed _to see my own daughter? I need her _permission _to check on my _baby_? _Lorelai gritted her teeth in anger. _That's it! I'm sick of all of this! I'm not gonna take this anymore! I'm not going to let my mother and a nanny keep me away from my daughter! I will not live in silence! It's been like this for months and I'm _through_! _She thought, thinking of her father giving her the cold shoulder and her mother controlling ever second of hers and Rory's lives. _We're out of here. Tonight. _She made sure the coast was clear before running up to her bedroom to pack her things.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hope you liked it! Please review! _


	2. I'm Already Home

_Author's note: Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to start her 'New life' in a new chapter. So this is just her get away with Rory. I hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai lay in bed, waiting for the sounds emitting from the people in the cold Mansion to fade. When all was silent, she quietly leapt out of bed, grabbed the two suitcases behind her bedroom door, and headed to the third floor. She stopped outside Rory's bedroom, quietly setting down the largest suitcase full of her own belongings. She pushed the large door open silently and literally tip toed into the carpeted room. Rory lay in her crib, sound asleep, in the far corner. Lorelai walked over to the dresser and emptied the drawers of her daughter's baby clothes before lightly tossing them into the suitcase. She filled the bag with as much of Rory's clothes, toiletries and toys as it would allow. She set the suitcase in the hall with her own before retrieving Rory's car seat and setting it on the changing table. She reached over to the baby monitor and switched it off, anger rippling through her as she thought of where the other monitor sat; in her parents room, for they wouldn't allow it to reside in her bedroom.

She clenched her teeth together, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She exhaled and then turned away from the changing table to look at her 9 month old daughter. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes focused on the tiny baby laying on her stomach in a purple onesie, fist clenched in front of her face, back rising and falling with every breath. Lorelai leaned into the crib and gently lifted Rory into her arms. She held the baby close to her chest for the briefest minute, having missed holding her that day, before lightly setting her into the car seat. Rory slept on, small snores escaping her slightly open mouth, as Lorelai put her in warm clothes for the trip. It wasn't long before both Lorelai and Rory were out the door and down the street.

Lorelai sat down at the nearest bus stop, thankful to be able to rest. She looked at Rory, who was still sleeping soundly, and smiled before kissing her on the forehead. She sat for at least ten minutes, just staring at the little girl she loved so much.

"We're gonna make it, Kid. I promise." Lorelai whispered as the bus pulled to a stop right in front of her.

Before she could attempt to retrieve her money and her belongings, the driver came out and kindly assisted her. He took her money and her bags, stowing them in a compartment above two seats. She carefully climbed onto the bus, clutching onto Rory's car seat handle as she went. She plopped down onto the blue, velvet seat and murmured a grateful 'thank you' to the driver. He smiled and nodded politely before taking off down the street. The ride lasted only 40 minutes, for she knew where her new home would be.

She'd visited there a year ago with a friend and had fallen in love with the small town. Everything about it just screamed 'Home' to her; the little town square, the cute flower shop, the cluttered antique store, the nice people, everything. She smiled widely as she stepped off the bus, gazing lovingly at the quiet and deserted streets of Stars Hollow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please review! I'll have the next chapter up sooner if you do. Lol. _


	3. How to Save a Life

_Author's note: I added that Lorelai brought a baby bag (you know, diapers, wipes, food, powder, etc.) because I forgot before. Here's their beginning in Stars Hollow. Please read and review!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Haha. Too bad. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai clumsily pushed open the door of the Independence Day Inn with her back, trying desperately not to drop the objects in her arms and wake her daughter. A woman in her early 50's glanced up from the book in her hands. Noticing her trouble, the woman got to her feet and quickly walked over to help. She seized the two suitcases and the pink baby bag before greeting Lorelai with a happy "Welcome to the Independence Day Inn. My name is Mia". Lorelai smiled and said "Thanks. I'm Lorelai" in a tired voice. Mia smiled and set her luggage down before she walked behind the front desk.

"How can I help you, Dear?" Mia asked kindly.

"I need a room for…um…"

She opened her wallet to check how much money she had on her. _Shit. I really should've made sure I had enough for the next few weeks…What if I can't get a job right away? _Lorelai bit her lip and groaned, frustrated with herself. _I planned the get away so thoroughly that I forgot about the whole money thing. My god, I'm retarded. _She glanced up at Mia before pulling two twenties out of her wallet.

"One night, I guess." Lorelai said, handing over the money.

Mia took it hesitantly, furrowing her brow in concern.

"Are you all right, Honey?" She asked, her eyes flickering to the tiny baby asleep in the car seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lorelai said softly, nodding and clearing her throat.

Mia sighed, but reluctantly dropped the subject. She grabbed the key to room four and carried Lorelai's luggage up to her room for her. Lorelai followed, holding the car seat in her arms. Mia unlocked the door and set the suitcases in front of the closet. Lorelai walked in after her and set the car seat onto the bed.

"Listen, Hon, if you need anything, just call. I'll be working till seven tomorrow morning. Don't hesitate if you need anything. Anything at all." Mia said.

"Thanks." Lorelai said, grateful beyond imagination.

"You're welcome. Good night." Mia handed her the key and turned on her heal.

"Mia?" Lorelai questioned, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes?" She turned to face the young girl standing hesitantly by the bed.

"Do you know if it's okay for me to sleep with my daughter in this bed?" She asked, indicating to the queen sized four-poster.

Mia smiled and nodded slightly, trying to hide her shock at the words "my daughter".

"I would think it's okay. I used to sleep with my niece when she was a baby."

Lorelai bite the inside of her cheek, worried look in place.

"I won't…_crush _her?" She asked quietly.

She looked down as Rory shuffled a little in her sleep. _I really should have researched this. I thought I was prepared for everything, but I didn't think to look up co-sleeping. I got everything handled; feeding, cleaning, diaper change, appropriate toys, clothing…I feel so inadequate. _She sighed frustratingly, mentally berating herself.

"Do you move a lot when you sleep?" She asked.

"No. I usually wake up in the same place I fell asleep at."

"I'm sure it's fine. Just make sure she's laying flat on the bed, no pillow, and only cover her with a baby blanket. Keep the big one away from her." Mia said.

Lorelai nodded, understanding.

"Okay. Thank you, so much. Really." Lorelai said, expressing her gratitude with each emphasis.

"No problem. She's gorgeous, by the way." Mia said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"She looks a lot like you. How old is she?" Mia asked, curious.

"Nine months."

"Wow. She sleeps very soundly."

Lorelai chuckled quietly.

"Oh yeah. A stroke of luck I was definitely _not _prepared for. She usually sleeps through the night…" Lorelai trailed off, thinking of every night she'd snuck into Rory's room and spent the night in the wooden rocking chair by her crib.

Mia chuckled as well and turned towards the door, whispering a "good night" on her way out. Lorelai sighed, content with her new town. _This is gonna work. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be better. _She thought as she changed into pajamas, removed Rory's little coat and shoes, and lifted her out of the car seat. She gently placed her upon the blanket, making sure that she was closer to her mother than the edge of the bed. She tucked the little pink blanket around Rory and laid in bed next to her, removing one of the large pillows in the process.

"I love you, Sweets. More than anything else in this world." Lorelai whispered before kissing Rory's plump, pink cheek.

She laid her head on her pillow and watched her daughter's lavender colored belly rise and fall to accommodate her breathing. Soon, Lorelai's eyes flickered shut as she drifted off to sleep; her last image one of the little girl she'd given her life for, clenching her tiny fist as she dreamt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked it! Please review!_


	4. Believe in Dreams

_Author's note: _Oookay, here's another installment to my young Luke and Lorelai story. I hope you like it! Please don't forget to review!

_Disclaimer: _I own naught, but the story line that I invented.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Princess!"

Lorelai dropped her brush back into her bag when she noticed her daughter start to stir and moan quietly. Rory opened her eyes and grinned when she saw her mom. She reached out to her with both hands. Lorelai happily granted her request by lifting her into her arms and twirling on the spot. Rory giggled.

"How's my girl?" Lorelai cooed, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

Rory giggled again and rested her hand on her mother's cheek. Lorelai smiled and hugged her closer. They both laughed.

"Okay, kid. Let's get you outta these PJ's."

Lorelai laid her back onto the bed, changed her diaper, and put her in a yellow sundress and white tennies. She slid a headband into Rory's hair to keep her short, wavy hair out of her face before swinging the little girl into her arms.

"All right, Babe. Mommy's gotta finish getting dressed and then we're gonna head out. Find Mommy a job!" Lorelai finished in a sarcastic, sing-song voice.

She sat Rory on the floor next to the bathroom and placed a few toys in front of her. Rory shrieked happily and picked up one of the toys, making wordless sounds as she did so. Soon, Lorelai had Rory in her arms and they were making their way downstairs and into the lobby. Lorelai glanced at the front desk and was surprised to see Mia standing behind it.

"Hey, Mia." Lorelai said in a cheerful voice as she approached the desk.

"Good Morning, Lorelai." Mia replied just as cheerfully, despite the fact that she hadn't slept all night.

"What're you doing here? I thought you said you were only working till 7?"

"Someone on my staff had a personal emergency, so I decided to take a double shift." Mia said indifferently.

"Wow. I guess sleep is a privilege for you, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea." She joked.

Lorelai laughed.

"And who's this beautiful little girl?" Mia asked, noticing Rory.

"This is Rory. Say hi, Baby." Lorelai said, waving her hand at Mia.

Rory smiled and mimicked her mother, clapping her hands together in accomplishment when both women laughed.

"Well, she's adorable. I can't believe she's only 9 months. She seems so…interactive and intelligent." Mia said, reaching her hand out to grasp Rory's.

Rory's face lit up as she took Mia's hand in both of hers. She began examining Mia's hand, wearing an expression that said she was deep in thought. She shook Mia's hand gently, waving it in front of her face. Mia's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"She has a weird obsession with hands. Always with the hands. First thing she went for when she was born; my hands. I'm convinced she was fascinated by her own in the womb and apparently the obsession has yet to fade. Rory."

Lorelai chastised her daughter before lightly pulling Mia's hand out of Rory's grasp. A small pout formed on her mouth and her eyebrows furrowed together in disappointment.

"Oh, stop. No one's buying it, you." Lorelai said, gently tapping Rory on the nose with her index finger.

Rory couldn't help but giggle and try to grab her Mom's hand.

"Little faker." Lorelai teased lovingly.

Mia smiled, thinking how wonderful a mother Lorelai appeared to be.

"So, where are you two heading off to?" She asked.

"Job hunting." Lorelai sighed, begrudging grin in place.

"Job hunting?" Mia asked. "What for?"

"Well, if I'm gonna live here and take care of Rory on my own, I definitely need a job. We honestly don't have enough money to last us very long. Do you know of any places that are hiring? I'll take anything. Seriously."

Mia thought for a moment.

"You know what, Honey? I could really use another maid on my staff, if you're up for it."

Lorelai's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? You're offering me a job?" She asked, incredulous.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Mia asked, curious.

"I don't have any recommendations, I've never worked before, I'm 17, I'm a _mother_. Trust me, there are plenty of reasons." Lorelai admitted.

"Honey, I don't care about any of that. You're a very nice girl and you seem to be a very responsible person. I wouldn't mind having you work here at all. I'd be grateful, actually. I could really use the help."

Lorelai gazed at her, stunned.

"And we don't usually bother with background checks and recommendation letters or anything of that sort in Stars Hollow. It's a small community; we're pretty trusting." Mia said, smiling.

"I would _love _to work here, Mia. Thank you." Lorelai said.

"We'd love to have you, Dear. When do you think you can start?" She asked.

"Immediately. I could actually start right now if that's-" Lorelai broke off when she felt her daughter's hand on her cheek.

She looked down into her own blue eyes fixed into the face of her baby girl. She sighed and bit her lip, silently berating herself for forgetting that she had no babysitter for Rory.

"Umm, it looks like immediately is not gonna work. I didn't think about what I'd do with Rory while I'm working. My only thought this morning was 'You have to get a job. Now.' I guess it completely slipped my mind that I have a nine month old and no one to look after her…" Lorelai said before glancing at Mia.

Mia smiled warmly and shook her head, knowing that Lorelai was probably feeling slightly ignorant.

"Don't worry about it, Dear. You have a job lined up, so all you have to do now is find a babysitter. I'm sure you'll find it rather easy; the people in this town are very loving and accepting. And we'll talk about the living situation. I'll definitely be willing to give you a deal on your room, but we'll talk about that later. You go and look around town." Mia said.

"Mia, you really don't have to do this. I mean, I know it's not everyday that you get a 17 year old mother dumped onto your doorstep with little money and no place to stay, but you don't need to feel obligated to help me out." Lorelai said.

"I, by no means, feel obligated, Dear. I am just a person who believes in helping others." Mia said, gentle smile in place.

Lorelai shifted Rory to her hip and walked around the reception desk to give Mia a tight one-armed hug. Rory, wanting to be a part of the hug, wrapped her tiny arms around both Mia and her mother. All three girls laughed before breaking apart.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for this, Mia."

"There's no need." Mia said, patting Lorelai on the shoulder lovingly.

Lorelai grinned and resisted the urge to hug this majestic woman who was giving her a job without question.

"I _will _have a babysitter today so I can start tomorrow. I promise." Lorelai said as she made her way to the door, daughter in tow.

"I'm sure you will, Honey." Mia said, smiling.

And before Lorelai could promise anything else or thank Mia yet again, the phone rang. Mia smiled again before gently waving Lorelai out the door. Lorelai laughed before walking through the doors. When she reached the sidewalk, she hesitated, looking from left to right.

"So, which way, Sweets?" She asked Rory.

Her daughter mimicked her mother's motions, looking left to right repeatedly, before lifting her chubby arm and pointing to the right. Lorelai smiled before kissing her baby's soft and beautiful curls.

"Right it is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good choice, Sweets." Lorelai said when the town square came into view.

Rory grinned like she knew all along that by going right, they'd be heading toward the middle of Stars Hollow. She walked slowly down the street, taking in every aspect of their new home. She stopped in front of the bookstore, conflicted about whether she should waste time and go inside. Rory pointed to the store, indicating that _she_, in fact, wanted to waste time and see inside. Knowing that she'd be hard pressed to deny her little girl anything, she walked into the store. A young teen, her age, maybe younger, stood behind the counter. She walked up to him, shifting Rory to her other hip.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had any kids books? Pictures, funny stories, things like that?" She asked.

The teen looked her up and down quickly, curious look in place.

"Uh, yeah…Third aisle, in the back." He said, pointing.

She flashed her Gilmore grin in thanks and made her way toward the children's books. She found the shelf he mentioned and sat on the floor, sitting Rory in her lap.

"Let's see what we got here." She reached for a colorful, yet thin, book. "Hmm, this looks promising…Disney Princesses…Fun stuff, huh, Babe?"

Rory's chubby fingers reached toward the book, as though she had a notion to read it on her own. Lorelai smiled, thinking _It won't be too long till she'll be doing that…_Rory reached for the other books, ready to grab another.

"Sorry, Hon, I can only afford one for now. We'll get you some more later." Lorelai said before standing and returning to the front.

The teen glanced at her curiously again before taking the book she offered to ring it up for her.

"So, are you here visiting with your family or something?" He asked.

"Um, nope. I'm moving here. From Hartford. My daughter and I decided we needed a change in scenery." Lorelai said as she handed him the money.

He froze momentarily, letting the seemingly impossible information sink in.

"Um, here." She smiled, pushing the money toward him.

"Oh, right, sorry." He flushed and took the money. "So, uh, welcome to Stars Hollow."

He handed her the bag with her purchase.

"Thanks. I'm Lorelai." She offered her hand.

"I'm Andrew." He said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, Andrew."

"You too…So, are you going to Stars Hollow High…?" He asked, hesitant.

Lorelai shook her head.

"No, I got my GED about a year ago. Kinda hard to attend school with a baby." She said, smile on her face and no resentment or regret in her voice.

She smiled again before turning her back and walking out of the store. Lorelai sighed and the door jingled shut behind her. _I wonder just how fast news travels in this town…_she thought. _I wonder just how many people I'm going to have to tell before it's no longer news. It's surprising how sufficiently awkward that…_She quickly lost her train of thought when the smell of caffeine, not just any caffeine--_coffee_, reached her nose. She turned her head toward the delicious aroma and caught sight of the quaint bakery across the street.

"I know we're strapped for cash right now, Sweets, but Momma _needs _her coffee!" She automatically made a beeline toward the promising scent.

Because her attention was so incredibly focused on the bakery, she failed to notice a handsome, relatively scruffy, well-built guy in his late teens; until she ran into him, that is. Thankfully, they collided on the side where Rory wasn't perched on her curvy hip.

"Jeez, will you watch where you're-" He cut off as he caught sight of the new additions to Stars Hollow.

News had already traveled about the 17 year old girl with a baby showing up at the Independence Inn in the middle of the night. He mentally kicked himself for not watching as closely as he should have. _Hmm, I guess the news has already traveled, _Lorelai thought as she caught sight of his features transitioning quickly from anger to realization to…concern? _Huh…that's weird, _she thought. A smile graced her features when the flush of embarrassment crept up into his cheeks.

"Shit, I mean, shoot. I'm sorry. I didn't see you." He apologized quickly.

She giggled quietly at his embarrassed demeanor. He was shocked to find that the small, innocent sound caused a riot of joy to flare up inside him.

"What are you apologizing for? I ran into you. And…don't worry, we're not made of glass." She teased, giving him a quick once over. _Hmm…Good looking…who am I kidding? Definitely hot. Hotter than Emilio Estevez in _The Breakfast Club._ Even his strange flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap make him hot. My god he's got a nice body…He must be a jock…Or he was…he looks a bit older than high school…Oh my god, what am I doing? I'm a seventeen year old mother for god's sake!_ She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head of inappropriate thoughts and desperately hoping he hadn't noticed her momentary silence.

He cleared his throat quietly, ignoring the feeling of butterflies in his stomach that appeared when she first began speaking.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked, then corrected himself. "I mean, are you sure you're both all right?"

He let his eyes trail away from this beautiful girl who evoked strange feelings in him to focus on the smaller version in her arms. The baby blinked up at him; her soft and penetrating blue gaze fixed on him. Suddenly, he felt the urge to hug her and kiss her rosy red cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with me??, _he thought before returning his gaze to the baby's mother.

"We're fine." She whispered, desperately trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"G-good. Again, I'm sorry." He said, frantically resisting the maddening urge to kiss this young and gorgeous, brown haired, blue eyed mother standing before him. "I'm Lucas. Luke Danes."

She laughed, the smile alighting her eyes dramatically.

"Hi, Lucas Luke Danes. I'm Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." She said, laughing again.

"Oh, no. I mean. Shit. I'm mean, shoot." He sighed, not believing that Butch Danes could embarrass himself so easily in front of a girl.

Lorelai bit her lip to keep the smile off her face. _God, he's so adorable…_

"You know, I know that I'm only 17, but I've heard much worse. Actually, much worse has come out of my _own _mouth." She said, teasing him again.

"I'm not trying to censor you from-" He broke off when she smiled. "Ah, you're kidding…."

"Yeah…just a little bit." She giggled. "Don't worry about it. Rory has also heard much worse. My parents sure got mouths on them when they're arguing about me and my horrifying and disgraceful behavior."

He fidgeted with his baseball cap nervously before scratching the side of his face. She sighed, instantly sorry for bringing up anything to do with her past. _Like he needs to hear about your dysfunctional family, Lorelai, _she silently chastised herself.

"Well, yeah, but…it's still not appropriate…I don't cuss in front of my nephew either. Kids pick up everything." He shrugged, biting the inside of his lip.

"Yeah, yeah they do. How old is your nephew?" She asked.

"Uh, he's a year and a half now."

"Oh, so…brother or sister's son?" She asked, absentmindedly playing with Rory's pudgy hand.

He chewed the inside of his lip for a second, as though contemplating his answer.

"Younger sister's. She's 17." Luke said, slight anger in his tone.

"Oh…sorry…I didn't mean-I thought maybe…" She stopped talking and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to make you angry. I should've just kept my mouth shut. Unfortunately, that's always been _really _hard for me. Sorry, I-"

He cut her off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Lorelai. It's not a big deal."

Both ignored the feeling of euphoria that enveloped them when her name slipped out of his mouth. His broke their blue eyed gaze by looking at the ground. _Looks like he's out of small talk now. Time to send him on his way. _

"Okay, so, we're fine." She said, giving him the out that he was, no doubt, anticipating.

"Oh, right. Yeah." _Clearly she wants to get on with her business, _he thought. _I should just leave her alone now. _

"It was nice to meet to you, Lucas Luke Danes." She said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, about that. It's Luke. My real name is Lucas, but no one calls me that. And my middle name isn't Luke, it's William. I just shortened Lucas cuz I thought it was stupid name." He said quickly.

She flashed her Gilmore grin.

"I'll see ya, Luke." She said before turning and heading into the bakery.

"Yeah…I'll see ya, Lorelai. Bye, Rory." He said, loud enough for them both to hear.

Lorelai turned back to him, surprised smile upturning her lips. He winked, stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled down the street. _Wow, _Lorelai thought. She'd never met a teenage boy willing to acknowledge her daughter in such a carefree way. She couldn't find even a hint of hesitance in his tone when he directed his adorable farewell to Rory. She smiled widely before biting her lip and heading toward the glorious smell of coffee.

Once she entered the bakery, she turned to watch the gorgeous and awkward boy walk across the street. She shook her head slightly, an even bigger smile lighting up her features.

"Things are happening, Sweets. Big things. Wow things. What do you think?"

Lorelai asked, finally tearing her gaze from Luke when he turned the corner.

Rory smiled up at her mother, blue eyes alight. Lorelai kissed her baby girl on the forehead and turned to get in line for her fabulous, long awaited cup of coffee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Weeeell, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! _


End file.
